


falling in love

by SnorkleShit



Series: Jazekiel Winter Festival [2]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidents Happen, Christmas Decorating, Jazekiel Winter Festival, M/M, Pre-Slash, Shipper!Cassandra, jazekiel - Freeform, yes the title is a pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/pseuds/SnorkleShit
Summary: For sheriffbaird: jazekiel + "I was hanging up christmas lights and literally fell into your arms"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luladannys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luladannys/gifts).



Ezekiel strained to carefully pin the lights to the wall between the two wires, the ladder wobbling slightly beneath him.

 

“Cassandra, could you please old it still?” Ezekiel grunted out through clenched teeth as he strained, muscles burning. They were hanging Christmas lights over the walls of the Annex together, Ezekiel having been duped into it by her puppy dog eyes.

 

“I _am_! You’re the one who has no balance!” Cassandra called up at him from below. A spike of anger stuck Ezekiel, and he turned to snap a sassy reply at his friend. But even the slight twist of his neck and torso caused the unstable ladder to stagger. It started to tilt, and Ezekiel and Cassandra could only stare at each other in terror as he began to plummet towards her.

 

Luckily, Jake had just walked into the Annex. He had seen the situation unfold, and his instincts drove him forward to shove Cassandra back out of the falling ladder. Then he stepped to the side, positioning himself and adopting a steady stance with outstretched arms. Ezekiel made a girlish screech as he fell off the ladder and began to fall, only to land with a soft _hmph_ in Jake’s waiting arms.

 

The ladder clattered loudly on the ground, causing a still somewhat terrified Ezekiel to flinch further into Jake’s arms. Then they all stood there for a moment in silence.

 

Ezekiel looked up at Jake slowly, his fear fading as he became achingly aware of the warmth and safety of Jake’s arms. Was being held supposed to feel this good? 

 

Jake grinned down at him, glad he had pulled of keeping both of his friends safe from harm. But then he got drawn into the feeling of being close to Ezekiel, and they both didn't dare move. Finally, after what felt like years, Cassandra cleared her throat.

 

“Uh, guys…?” She peeped from behind Jake, raising her eyebrow. Ezekiel and Jake both started, and Ezekiel practically shot out of Jake’s arms, gaining his feet and clearing his throat. Jake’s face was beet red, and he clasped his hands behind his back.

 

Cassandra looked between the two of them, crossing her arms and smirking.

 

“Maybe I should invest in some mistletoe.”


End file.
